


Live for, die for

by Voskhodov



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Human AU, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voskhodov/pseuds/Voskhodov
Summary: Коннор помнит его до малейшей детали, до несущественной мелочи и, сколько бы лет ни прошло, ни за что не сумеет забыть.
Relationships: Connor/Daniel (Detroit: Become Human)





	Live for, die for

**Author's Note:**

> Bryn Christopher – The Quest

Полевыми ромашками и душистой мятой. Весенним живительно-нежным теплом. Так от него пахло. И светился он, как полуденное солнце. Беззаботно улыбался, а выразительные глаза восторженно сияли.

И, оборачиваясь, так мило склонял голову набок, что трепетало сердце. 

«Детектив», — приветствовал он, коротко кивая. 

«Доктор», — отвечал ты, не сдерживая мимолётной улыбки. 

У него были мягкие золотистые волосы. 

Он мечтал спасать жизни. 

Небо просыпа́ло снежные зёрна, и тебе казалось, что скоро начнётся новая жизнь. Нахлынет, омыв волнами; заиграет мерцающими красками и уже никогда не вернётся в прежнее топкое болото.

Он мог бы стать твоим.

Ягнёнок с золотистыми волосами, тёмно-голубыми глазами, несгибаемой волей и ласковыми надёжными руками.

Мальчик снаружи, мальчик в душе.

Мужчина – в своём серьёзном и важном деле.

Это даже смешно, как отчаянно ты боролся за его внимание, разбивался в свободном полёте, вырываясь вперёд. До бешенства, до безумия. Невольно привлекая повышенный интерес окружающих.

Он этого не хотел.

Так получилось.

«Так случается», — успокаивали потом друзья.

«Никто не виноват», — пытался внушить себе ты, совершенно точно зная, что виноват.

Веря, что налажал. Будучи убеждённым: мог спасти.

Ты целовал его, и мокрые снежные хлопья осыпа́лись на ваши плечи. Волосы лохматил холодный ветер, дёргая за края совсем не зимней одежды.

Он отвечал: ты чувствовал, как мягкие улыбающиеся губы прижимаются к твоим. Трепетно дрожат, нерешительно касаясь. Ощущал, как отступает его беспочвенный страх, как он теснее подступает, сам тянется навстречу, вцепляется в плечи и радостно выдыхает. В его глазах всего на мгновение цвело счастье. Довольство. Покой.

Он обрёл себя.

Выбрался из объятий. Рванул вперёд, кружась от радости, и остановился у края. Смотрел прямым, честным взглядом. Поднял голову, и ты тоже. Небо, разогнав тёмно-серые снежные тучи, обнажило мелкие белые звёзды.

Он ещё не знал, что под тонким слоем свежевыпавшего снега ближе к краю крыша окажется скользкой.

Ты понятия не имел, что, улыбнувшись и шагнув обратно, к тебе навстречу, он навсегда потеряет равновесие.

Он понятия не имел, что ты собирался предложить ему руку. И сердце.

Ты ещё не знал, что он намеревался предложение принять.

В профессии хирурга место беспечности выкорчёвывается с первым умершим пациентом, с первым зажатым в пальцах скальпелем, с первым распахнутым анатомическим учебником.

Один поцелуй – цена его жизни.

И не винить себя невозможно, что бы ни говорил терапевт.

Полевыми ромашками и душистой мятой. Весенним живительно-нежным теплом.

Так от него пахло, когда он ещё не стал

_твоим_.


End file.
